


Fou ivre/Drunk fool

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash, Vitcoln, Vito is being cute and pouting but Lincoln isn’t falling for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln had one too many cups of bourbon and Vito has to take care of him.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta/Lincoln Clay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fou ivre/Drunk fool

**Author's Note:**

> The title in English means “Drunk fool”, only named the story this way just to switch things up a bit. I was talking with @xsmolminifryx over on Tumblr about my next Mafia 3 fanfic and this story just popped up in my head based off of that. I still wanna get Lincoln and all his crew together for the next one, but I thought that I should just do short fictions for now because the one with Lincoln and his crew could become a chaptered series. I wanna go ALL OUT for that one

**VITO**.

_Lincoln, you fucking idiot. You drank too much again_ … I couldn’t believe this kid, but he looked absolutely fucking adorable just laying there in bed like that. Me and Lincoln spent over at Sammy’s, and boy was Lincoln a handful… me and him were just talking and talking and he just goes on about the dumbest things. Like marriage. Now I love this kid, but it’s still a bit too much to be putting onto me right now. I don’t wanna hurt him, but I also need to be ready for that kinda stuff.

Lincoln’s usually more frisky when he’s not drunk, that’s why I HATE IT when he does get drunk. He just lies there, looking all adorable, and just pulling at my heartstrings. I wanna wrestle with him, but he just lies there. He groans as soon as I touch him, leave him alone Vito—he’ll come back in the morning and be ol’ sober Lincoln again.

“No more bourbon for you, ya big goof,” I said to Lincoln, shaking my head at him in disgust and amusement.

Lincoln must have heard me because he laughed at me like any drunken fool who has had seven cups of bourbon. Lincoln is a big boy and he can usually handle his drinks, but one too many cups of his bourbon and he’s out like a baby.

“More, more drinks, don’t tell me what to do, Vito!” Lincoln shouted at me, slurring his words.

“No, no more for you.” I said to Lincoln, holding his hand, and there’s his laugh again. That adorable laugh.

After that outburst from Lincoln in his sleep, I’ve decided to sleep in bed with him. I figured that I would be able to protect him from making any more dumb decisions. Lincoln doesn’t listen to me sometimes, so sometimes I just have to stop him by force.

Then, now that the bourbon had settled well into his system, Lincoln started crying. This drunken fool always gets emotional once he starts drinking like that, I always tell him no but like a child—he didn’t listen. He cried out for his adoptive father Sammy, his brother Ellis, all of the people that he lost to that fucking asshole Sal. I just had to take out Sal myself and Lincoln gave me permission to. It felt so good to get my hands on that asshole for what he did to Lincoln’s family.

“Hey, hey—Sammy’s still there, just look up to the sky, they’re all there. Don’t cry.” I said to Lincoln, softly, hoping to calm him down.

I did not know how to do any of that. Maybe I doubt myself sometimes, but I’m just not the best at comforting people. All I know how to do is just be there for Lincoln, even if I don’t always know exactly what to do and Lincoln appreciates it… a lot.

“Sammy,” Lincoln said to me, out of it from all that drinking he did earlier.

“Yeah, that’s Sammy up there, he wants you to know that you’ll be okay,” I said to Lincoln, boy I suck at this…

“Thanks Vito,” Lincoln said to me, softly in a raspy tone from drinking earlier.

I kissed his forehead and placed my hand on his chest, “You can thank me by getting all the rest you need, goodnight Lincoln,”

* * *

**LINCOLN**.

What happened the other night? I drank so much bourbon that I don’t even remember anything from last night. All I know that my jackass of a boyfriend, Vito, is in bed with me… sleeping. We usually get down in the bedroom when we’re together, but we probably didn’t because I was probably too drunk. Maybe my memory isn’t that shot to shit or… maybe it still is.

As soon as I try getting up, I noticed Vito’s hand grab me. He might think that I’m all sobered up now, but he don’t know that I have a throbbing headache and just wanna be left alone... for now.

Vito moves as soon as I get up from the bed, “Whoa, where you going there, mocha?”

Vito sure is one with all of these food related pet names he gives me. He always does it even more when he wants to fuck. Now is not the time for me though, and Vito has to understand.

“I need a shower, my head hurts, not now Vito.” I told Vito, as I started to walk away after placing my hand on his and rubbing it.

“No more drinking, okay?” Vito said to me, groggy in his sleep talk.

I chuckled and walked away, “I’ll try not to,”

Man, did I need a shower or what? Every time I drink a lot, I sweat just as much as I would when I work out at Vito’s place. The cold water felt great on my skin, the best part was just letting it run down my face. I knew Vito was too tired to get up by the sound of his voice, but Vito also has a way of surprising me every time. I really hope that he doesn’t do that today.

As I dried off after I’ve showered, I heard a knock on the door. Ok, maybe Vito still had enough energy to beg me to come out and get back with him in bed.  
“Lincoln, come outta there and love me!” Vito exclaimed to me.

I smirked then chuckled at him, Vito really wanted to spend time with me a lot. Nothing wrong with that, but I just got outta the shower… boy relax, “Be there in a minute, Vito, I’m not covered,”

Vito laughed, “You don’t need to cover up, I like you nude more anyway…,”

I rolled my eyes at behind the door, “Vito, I just woke up then showered, we’re not gonna do it right now, come on,”

“Nah, I just wanna see you nude, mocha—unless you got something to hide down there, that is,” Vito said to me, jokingly.

I stayed true to my words, I wasn’t gonna come out there nude, no… that was too much—even if me and Vito are knocking it up together, “Relax Vito, we’ll play later, I just got clean… I don’t wanna get all dirty again as much as I love you getting me all dirtied up and bruised.”

I didn’t see Vito and his pout, but I still knew it was there, he always does that little pout whenever I turn him down. But… Vito gon’ learn to understand today. I opened the door once I had my clean boxers and white t-shirt on to seeing Vito pout at me.

I put my hands on shoulders and spoke to him in a soft tone, “Stop it Vito, I know you like strong-arming me and I like it too, but not now, okay?”

Vito stopped pouting and accepted me getting control again, “Sure,”

Me and Vito got together and decided to go see John, John was bored and had nothing to do since we all took out Sal. How I was gonna get Vito into the Hollow was beyond me, Vito and Cassandra were finally on good terms but a few Haitians not from Cassandra’s crew took issues with me seeing Vito. The usual “you’re the white man’s slave”, I just brushed it off but these guys meant business. A few would even follow me around until I took them all out last week.

“Let’s go check on John John, I know he must be bored,” I told Vito, holding his hand before going to open John’s door.

John poked his head out and smiled at me, “Hey, what are you lovebirds doing here?”

“About to raise your water bill again, blondie,” Vito replied to John.

John shook his head then chuckled, “Not this again,”

“Hey, you wanted us over here, you’ll get that again,” I told John.


End file.
